


warm me up, enfold me

by puchuupoet



Series: with story and song [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Romance, Broken Boys, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Feels, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, Protective Clint Barton, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Soooooooon, soon though, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: Okay yes, making out on the couch was a great idea. But Bucky's pretty sure he wants more. Maybe. Probably.Thankfully, Clint understands what he's getting at.





	warm me up, enfold me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after "with this crooked heart."
> 
> title smushed together lyrics from sia's "breathe me"
> 
> y'all i'm loving these boys so hard <3

“So, uh. My place or yours?”

Bucky stares at the man on top of him. Clint is warm, thighs trembling a little and Bucky can’t tell if it’s from anticipation or nerves or whatever. Just that he likes the way it feels under his hands. 

“I thought you just said—” 

“Yeah, I know what I said. Just,” Clint bites at his lower lip and _jesus_ Bucky can’t deal with how the night is going; with any of this, really. He leans up, brushing his mouth against Clint’s. Because he can now. “Hey, no distracting me, alright? We’re both, y’know,”Clint gestures with a hand and Bucky nods. “So I don’t wanna assume you want me to barge in on your space, or if you’re cool being in mine. So. Yeah.”

“You’re serious?” Bucky can’t keep the surprise out of his voice, and he can see Clint notice it as well.

“Or we can stay here, I’m good with whatever you want.” Clint scoffs out a laugh. “I can’t believe any of this is actually happening, y’know.”

“Want me to pinch you, wake you up a bit?”

“Bedroom first, Buck, geez.” 

Bucky leans back, watches the way Clint’s pupils dilate in the low light, the involuntary shudder as he drags fingers down Clint’s bicep. A groan slips out, Clint’s hips rock down, and then they’re both gasping. Bucky grabs at him, stills Clint’s movements with a sad noise. 

“Tease,” Clint whispers, and the word turns into a whimper as Bucky pinches his side, that soft space above his hip bone. “Tell me what you want, Buck, c’mon, anything.”

“Anything?” Bucky grins at the desperation seeping into Clint’s words. “You like to live dangerously, Barton? I know you’ve heard the stories.”

Clint tips his head forward, leaning it against Bucky’s. Hands cup Bucky’s face and the sudden unexpected intimacy is a punch to the gut. “I trust you, Buck. We’ve all got stories, and sometimes we even get to tell them the way we want to. Gimme a chance to listen to yours.”

“Fuck, Clint…” Bucky can’t get any more out before he’s pulling Clint closer, arms tight around his waist and burying his face against Clint’s neck. He can feel fingers carefully carding through his hair, soft pets that trail over the curve of his skull to settle on the back of his neck. He could fall asleep like this, warm and comforted, and there’s a flash of uncertainty at how _normal_ this feels, that flicker of unnatural, man-made memories sending him back to before the ice, before the army, to a life that thrummed with work and drinking and dancing and friends.

“Can we go to bed?” he murmurs against skin, and can’t help but end it with a kiss, dragging it a bit, and Clint tenses around him, soft noises slipping out. 

“Wherever you want, babe,” Clint pulls back, looking at Bucky’s face. “Just tell me where you want me.”

Bucky knows he’s smirking, can see when Clint notices it as well, based on the slight flush on his cheeks. “I think...my bed sounds good?”

“Lead the way,” Clint smiles and yeah, Bucky might have to pinch himself at some point. 

“Mmmm, means you have to get off me, doll,” Bucky presses a chaste kiss to Clint’s chin. The other man grumbles as he lifts himself off, back cracking as he straightens up. He offers a hand to Bucky, pulling him up. 

“If I’m good can I get back on you?” Clint asks, and Bucky just tugs at their joined hands with a chuckle, leading them towards his space in the tower.

Bucky can’t remember the last time he shared his bed like this with someone else; someone familiar, someone he knew but ached to know better. Clint had just smiled when Bucky had come out of the bathroom in sweats and an over-sized t-shirt. He had kicked his shoes off, tugged down his jeans, and raised an eyebrow at Bucky. And Bucky couldn’t have said _yes please that’s fine_ any faster than if he were speaking the words aloud. As it was, he just grinned far too wide, tossing the covers down more abruptly than planned, and he could see that Clint received his response loud and clear. 

Clint slides into bed, pushing at the pillow before laying down on his side facing Bucky. “I just want things to be comfortable and I don’t wanna push you or anything so please—” Bucky shuts him up with a kiss, fingers tangling in Clint’s hair. 

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty comfortable with you already,” he tells Clint, ending the kiss with a soft nip. 

“By comfortable you mean making out and ignoring our boners?”

“Exactly. But maybe not that second part.” Bucky’s hand’s running down Clint’s arm, tracing the curves of his ribs until it pauses on Clint’s hip. He toys with the elastic of Clint’s boxers, smiling at the wanting noise that escapes Clint. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Barnes,” Clint murmurs, snuggling in closer to the middle of the bed. “‘s gonna be the best way to go.”

“Mmmm, deal.” Bucky tugs the covers up over both of them before settling in, legs tangling with Clint’s. “Only the best for you, sweetheart.”


End file.
